Arrow: Lone Gunmen
"Lone Gunmen" is the third episode of season one of the superhero action series Arrow. It was directed by Guy Bee with a teleplay written by Marc Guggenheim and Andrew Kreisberg, based on a story treatment by Kreisberg and Greg Berlanti. It first aired on the CW Network on Wednesday, October 24th, 2012. In addition to the main cast, this episode also includes guest appearances by Colin Salmon as Walter Steele, Byron Mann as Yao Fei, Roger Cross as Lucas Hilton, Annie Ilonzeh as Joanna De La Vega, Eugene Lipinski as Alexi Leonov, and Tobias Slezak as James Holder. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Jennifer Lence - Co-producer * Carl Ogawa - Co-producer * Wendy Mericle - Co-producer * JP Finn - Producer * Moira Kirland - Executive producer * Melissa Kellner Berman - Co-executive producer * Andrew Kreisberg - Executive producer * Marc Guggenheim - Executive producer * Greg Berlanti - Executive producer * Jon Wallace - Associate producer Notes & Trivia * Arrow was developed for television by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim and Andrew Kreisberg. Based on the characters published by DC Comics. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 2J7303. * This episode is available on disc one of the Arrow: The Complete First Season Blu-ray collection (with DVD and digital copy). * Director Guy Norman Bee is credited as Guy Bee in this episode. * Actor Roger R. Cross is credited as Roger Cross in this episode. * Actress Emily Bett Rickards is credited as Emily Rickards in this episode. * This is the first appearance of Emily Bett Rickards in the role of Felicity Smoak. She will become a major character on the series in future episodes. * This is the first appearance of Michael Rowe in the role of Floyd Lawton, aka Deadshot. * This is the first appearance of Carly Diggle. * This is the episode where John Diggle learns the truth about Oliver Queen. Quotes * John Diggle: So how was your evening, sir? * Oliver Queen: You mean after I said I had to go to the bathroom at dinner and never came back? * John Diggle: I guess from now on I'll be watching you pee. .... * Oliver Queen: Max Fuller? * Tommy Merlyn: Hmm-mm. * Oliver Queen: I slept with his fiancée. * Tommy Merlyn: Yeah, before the wedding. * Oliver Queen: It was at the rehearsal dinner. * Tommy Merlyn: The rehearsal dinner is technically before the wedding, right? Besides, who stays mad at a castaway? .... * Tommy Merlyn: Tommy: You want to get to him? You got to go through me. Wow, they are probably going to go through me. .... * Tommy Merlyn: The girl's pretty cute. * John Diggle: That girl is my sister-in-law. * Tommy Merlyn: Who I will never speak to or look at... ever. .... * Tommy Merlyn: Look, man... about Laurel. I was going to tell you. I was just trying to figure out the right way. * Oliver Queen: To tell somebody that you slept with their girlfriend after they went missing and were presumed dead. What, there's no greeting card for that? .... * Oliver Queen: I was at my coffee shop surfing the web and I spilled a latte on it. * Felicity Smoak: Really? * Oliver Queen: Yeah. * Felicity Smoak: Because those look like bullet holes. * Oliver Queen: My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood. .... * Oliver Queen: I didn't study Shakespeare at any of the four schools that I dropped out of. .... * Oliver Queen: Digg, you got your eyes open? * John Diggle: That's what I'm here for, sir. That and answering patronizing questions. Opening narration See also External Links ---- Category:2012/Episodes Category:October, 2012/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories